This Is So Wrong!
by FeatherLight21
Summary: A Weasley relative sorted into Slytherin: Unheard of! The relative also befriends the notrious slytherin prince: even more strange! She also falls in love with his father: OMG! Read and find out more! Rate and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

CHARACTER INFORMATION

Info:

Name: Isabelle Prewett

Age: 16

House: Slytherin

Wand: Elm and Griffin Feather

Year: 5

School: Hogwarts

Hair Colour: Dark Brown

Eye Colour: Grey-Blue

Personality: Kind, Sweet, Shy, Smart, Loyal, and Cunning.

Likes: Drawing; listening to music; Animals; Writing; and Reading

Dislikes: Spiders

Family: Mrs + Mr Weasley (aunt and uncle) Ron, Bill, George, Fred, Percy, Charlie, Ginny (cousins)

Birthday: November 21st

CHAPTER ONE

Once again it's that time of year when I have to venture out and collect my Hogwarts supplies for the new school year. It's the 29th of august and it's so hot! Uncle Arthur apparated me and Ron to diagon alley first so we don't get lost! Ha! Ron always gets lost! I spied Draco across the crowds next to flourish and blots, I resist the urges to run over there and jump on him, because I'm with my family. If only my parents hadn't died when I was young, I mean, I love the weasleys but I miss my parents. I was 4 when they died, hardly enough time to get to know them. I know harry potter is in the same boat, so to say, but apart from that we are nothing alike. I hate that the Weasleys have all been placed into Gryffindor; I'm the only one in Slytherin. I don't see why they all complain about it though, in my eyes its fantastic, well apart from the fact that we have Pansy Parkinson in it, but life can never be perfect can it!

Mr Weasely dragged me and Ron through the busy crowds of people to flourish and blots. Oh dear! Draco looked up and saw me and gave me a smile.

"Hello Draco!" I said.

"Hello Isabelle, having a good summer?" he asked, while shooting Ron a glare.

"Yes, thank you, are you?"

"Yeah, I guess, it would be better if I could come here on my own though!" he said, I gave him a small smile. Draco's parents had recently gotten a divorce, I felt for him. I had never actually met Draco's parents, even though I had heard a lot about them. Just then, a tall, muscular man walked out of the book shop and stood next to Draco. I looked up at him and studied his features; he had long, white blond hair, and cold, grey eyes. I looked at him in awe as my heart fluttered. What's happening to me, this has never happened to me!

"Ah Draco, this must be Miss Prewett, am I correct" he said eyeing me.

"Yes father, this is Isabelle," he said. Hang on a minute! Father! Oh dear Merlin! Realization hit me like a ton of bricks as I analysed my feelings, I was attracted to Mr Malfoy, Draco's father! Oh no!

"Glad to make your acquaintance Mr. ...?" I asked.

"Lucius Malfoy" he kissed my hand and smirked, my stomach was doing flips inside me.

"Glad to meet you Mr. Malfoy" I smiled and he let go of my hand.

"Oh no my dear, call me Lucius" he smirked again, gosh I was going to faint! Draco seemed oblivious to this, so did Ron, thank goodness Uncle Arthur wasn't here, he hates Mr Malfoy's guts!

"Ok, Lucius" I blushed.

Just then Uncle Arthur came out and saw Lucius.

"Ah, Lucius, so good to see you" Uncle Arthur said gritting his teeth, jeez! He sure hates Lucius! I don't see how though, with his sparkling grey eyes and long, blonde... Hey! What's going on with me today!

"Come on Ron, Isabelle, time to go!" Arthur smiled, I nodded and hugged Draco goodbye, and he was startled, but hugged back. I looked up at Lucius and smiled, he nodded and smirked. My face flooded red.

I turned and grabbed my uncle's hand, and we apparated back home.

Once we got home, Auntie Molly had made tea, so we sat down and ate together. Tomorrow we would be going to Grimmauld Place to meet with the Order and stay there until school starts.

"I'm going to bed now, goodnight guys" I yawned.

"Have you got all of your clothes packed? And sorted your trunk for school, Izzy?" auntie molly asked.

"Yes and yes, see you in the morning!" I said and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

As I awoke in the morning, I raced downstairs to find an owl sitting on the table. The owl was a black, long eared owl, he was beautiful. I looked down at his talons to find a letter attached to him. I unfastened the letter, it was addressed to me. It said;

_**Dear Isabelle,**_

_**My father and I wondered if you wanted to spend the remainder of the summer at our manor, I know there are only two weeks remaining but I would love you to see you again Izzy, I've missed you and I need some company!**_

_**I've missed you best friend!**_

_**Yours faithfully **_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

I smiled at the letter as Aunt Molly came down the stairs.

"What is that my dear?" she asked.

"It's a letter from Draco, he's asked if I wanted to stay with him for the last weeks of the holiday, can I Auntie Molly? Please?" I begged.

"You'll have to see what your Uncle thinks, but I think it would be good for you," she said, "anyway, you'll probably be bored stiff at Grimmauld Place!"

I love aunt molly, I always get my way with her, I guess she sees a lot of my mother in me, she said I look just like her. I went to the garage to find Uncle Arthur. Sure enough, he was there.

"Uncle Arthur, I got a letter from Draco this morning, and I was wondering if I could go to his house for the remainder of the holidays? I already asked aunt molly, and she said to ask you, but she said it would be good for me, because I'd probably get really bored," I said persuasively.

"Fine! But don't tell your cousins, they'd kill me!" we laughed and I ran upstairs to write a letter back to Draco.

Approximately 15 minutes later a letter came back from Draco. It said one of his house elves would be coming to pick me up in 3...2...1... POP!

"Miss Prewett, Misty is here to pick you up, to escort you to the Malfoy Manor" Misty the house elf said. I gave her a nod, and she picked up my trunk and reached for my hand. I took her hand and waved to my family and with a pop, we apparated to Malfoy Manor.

My stomach lurched as we arrived at the front door of the manor. I was overcome with awe and amazement as I looked at the Malfoy grounds; they were very big and beautiful. Misty knocked on the door and Lucius came to open the door and welcome us in.

"Ah, Miss Prewett, so nice to see you again" he smirked. My heart almost leapt out of my chest, oh dear Merlin, it's happening again.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy for having me here," I smiled back at him.

He chuckled, "please dear, call me Lucius."

I smiled flirtatiously (You only live once, don't you!) "Well then Lucius, call me Isabelle, or Izzy, whichever you prefer." He gave me one of his smirks; I could have died happily at that moment.

"Draco has popped out with one of our house elves, to get something from Diagon alley, he shouldn't be too long," he showed me to one of the lounges, the colours were rich greens and golds, this house was beautiful!

"Lucius, your house is beautiful, probably the most beautiful house I have ever seen," my cheeks flared up just by laying my eyes on his figure. He sat proudly with his cane at the side of the sofa he was sat on.

"Thank you, my dear, I do pride myself on having a home to proud of, it was one of my many goals in life" he said. Just listening to him, my pulse raced around my body.

Just as we had finished talking, Draco came through the door.

"Hello Isabelle, I've missed you so much!" he said as he raced across the room to give me a hug. I looked over his shoulder, at his father; he looked like he wanted to rip Draco's head off, why? Draco let go and looked at my puzzled face.

"Are you alright Isabelle?" he asked. I shook myself mentally.

"Yes I'm fine, sorry zoned off for a minute then!" I said and he laughed.

"My best friend the dreamer!" we both laughed at his comment about me. "Well, I'll show you to your room, it almost half past eleven!"

I followed Draco, and smiled at Lucius before leaving, he smirked and I blushed. Again. I mentally slapped myself. He is double my age! I need to get a grip! Draco stopped at the room, I walked in, and it was a large green and silver room with a large closet. I smiled at Draco and said goodnight. I changed into my pyjamas and got into the bed. I lay awake for a while, just thinking.

How can I develop feeling for my best friend's father, it's wrong.

_But he is wonderful, is he not? My inner self argued back._

But I can't like him, it's not right; I should like people my own age.

I fell into a dreamless sleep, waiting for the events of the upcoming morning.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I woke up in a soft, but unfamiliar bed. As the events of the previous night flooded my memory, I had a giddy smile on my face. The event that stuck in my mind most was the face of a jealous looking Lucius Malfoy. That puzzled me. Why was he jealous? What was he jealous of? He has everything, doesn't he?

I got out of bed and left my room to go to the dining room for breakfast. Apparently, Lucius had the same idea, because he too was walking down the stairs with me.

"Good Morning, Lucius!" I greeted.

He smirked, I melted, "Good Morning to you too, Isabelle, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you, did you?" I asked.

"Good, and yes, I slept well, thank you," he smiled, this time a genuine one. I felt a sense of pride that he smiled genuinely at me, I don't know why, but I just did.

When we got to the dining room, Lucius pulled my chair out for me.

_**What a Gentleman!**_ My inner voice said.

Shut up, I don't like him! I yelled back mentally.

_**That's what you think for now.**_

Draco joined us as we sat down, he greeted us and then we ate breakfast together. Throughout the whole of breakfast Lucius and I kept sneaking glances at one another. Every time he caught me looking at him, he would smirk and instantly my cheeks would flare up, it was embarrassing, but to him it seemed like a game.

After dinner, Draco and I walked back to our rooms to get ready for the upcoming day, as we were still in our pyjamas. Draco pulled me into his room and shoved me in a chair.

"You fancy my father, don't you?" he asked. Oh dear Merlin! What do I say to that?

"I'm sorry Draco, but I think I do have some feelings towards your father, I'm so sorry, I'm such an awful friend!" I whined.

He held up his hand, "I don't hate you, Isabelle, I think it's cool, its weird don't get me wrong, but at least I know you, you're not a stranger!"

I hugged Draco. "I know nothing will come out of it, but I don't know where these feelings come from!"

"I don't know he looked happier with you, than when mother and father were in love!" my face flared up; imagine all the possibilities of me and Lucius, together. I got millions of images, but of course it would never happen.

"You won't tell him, will you?" I asked.

"Of course not, your secret is safe with me!"

"Okay, well I'm going to go and get ready, see you in a bit!" I said and left for my room.

I got changed into my clothes and went downstairs into the lounge to read for a bit.

When I arrived at the lounge, Lucius was already in there, reading the newspaper. He looked up as he heard my heels clicking on the hard wood floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, Lucius" I said and looked for a book in his large library.

"I enjoy company these days, Isabelle, as my cheating ex-wife left me," he seemed full of anger and sorrow when he said that. I felt sympathy for him, how could you cheat on Lucius though! I know I would never!

"If you ever need someone to talk to, Lucius, I'm always here." I thought I would tell him that, it would be nice to get to know him more.

"Do you have time now?" he asked, I was overjoyed and my heart fluttered as he suggested a chair next to his by the fire.

I walked over and in the chair, "of course Lucius, anything for you," I smiled at him.

"well it started when I had a meeting at the ministry and my ex-wife was out, after the meeting had finished, I thought that I would get her a piece of jewellery to try and rekindle our love as it had been fading away for some time, but as I was walking to the jewellers, in the tea shop, I saw Narcissa and some other man, who I didn't recognise, sat all cuddled up together and sharing the odd kiss, and of course, me being who I am, I stormed in there and demanded to know what was going on." He paused for a moment and then carried on. "She told me, she didn't love me anymore and wanted to leave me, I told her to hurry up then, and then I apparated home, she soon followed and packed up all of her things and left with the man, I filed for a divorce and made sure she didn't get anything, no money and definitely no Draco. When Draco came home for the Christmas holidays, he asked where his mother was, and I told him, he hates her and said good riddance, I love my son more than anything, he's as people would say; a mini-me!" he chuckled and smiled.

"Oh Lucius, you've had to go through so much, thank you for telling me, I know you didn't have to, but you can tell me anything," I got out of my chair, so did he. I walked over to him and hugged him. He was shocked at first but then hugged back. My heart raced and if felt so happy, until I heard him start to cry. My heart went out to him as we fell to the floor. He laid his head in my lap and sobbed. I never thought I would ever see Lucius in this state ever! I stroked his hair and held his hand and whispered words of encouragement to him. He stopped and sat up and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually ever cry, I'm sorry you had to see that." He said.

"It's okay Lucius, everyone has a time when they need to tell someone and cry it out, ask Draco, I do it all the time," we laughed; he had a deep caring laugh that made me melt.

He looked into my eyes again and my cheeks turned red again. I looked away, embarrassed again.

"Don't turn away, you look so beautiful when you blush, Isabelle," he said, I blushed more. I looked at him again.

He leaned forward and his lips brushed mine, I was shocked at first but then kissed back, it turned hungry and desperate as he licked my bottom lip, begging for more. I let him in and he explored my mouth, it was magical. We pulled away because of lack of oxygen. We smiled at each other, and he gave me a peck on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Draco P.O.V

I saw Isabelle and father share their first kiss in the lounge. I smiled and walked into the hallway. Someone knocked at the door, so I answered it. It was my mother, a deep hatred boiled inside me.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

"I am going to speak to your father, now move, you impetulent child!" she shoved me out of the way and went towards the drawing room, I ran after her, I saw Isabelle and father kiss again, so did mother

Isabelle (Normal) P.O.V

As me and Lucius pulled away from our third kiss, yes that's right THIRD kiss, I heard someone running towards us. Me and Lucius looked towards the doorway, I gasped as I saw Draco, and some woman who resembled him greatly, I'm guessing it's his mother. She stormed in and dragged me up by my hair. Lucius and Draco fought to get her off me.

"NARCISSA!" Lucius growled; I had never heard him that angry before. "You have been banished from this house from the moment you cheated on me, now get out and leave my girlfriend alone!" she let go reluctantly, hang on, girlfriend, when did we decide on that? Then it dawned on me, he called me his girlfriend, my stomach did somersaults inside me while everyone shouted and screamed.

"Oh so you get rid of me then find some whore to replace me, I thought you had better taste than that, Lucius!" she sneered.

"Isabelle would be a better mother than you ever where to me mother, I don't even know why I still call you that, you're not my mother, now leave Narcissa!" Draco shouted at her. She looked at Draco, then Lucius, then me. She turned and left, slamming the door behind her.

I fell back to the floor, my head screaming at me in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

I awoke in a soft unfamiliar bed once again. I breathed in and smelt a familiar smell. It was manly and heavenly. I looked around and noticed black and dark green sheets. I figured o was either in Lucius or Draco's bed. I hear someone sigh sleepily and see Lucius be to the bed in a chair.

"Oh Isabelle, I'm so glad you're awake!" he said half sleepily half happy. I smiled.

"Thank you Lucius, whose bed am I in?" I asked, just wondering, I did want to know!

"You are in mine, my dear, is that alright?" my heart accelerated, and my face flushed, I could tell because he started chuckling.

"What!?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, you just look adorable when you flush!" he said, I flushed again; he looked satisfied with his work.

After I got up, showered and got ready, I went downstairs and found Lucius and Draco were just getting ready for lunch.

"Good to see you're feeling better, Izzy, you had me worried!" Draco said.

"Well at least she has gone now; we don't need to think about her ever again, hopefully!" I said my voice full of hope.

After lunch Lucius decided to take me for a walk through the manor grounds. When we arrived at the lake, Lucius said we should sit down near it.

"Isabelle I think we should talk about what happened before narcissa came and did what she did" Lucius said.

"Oh, well I enjoyed it Lucius, I don't think we've done anything wrong?" I asked

"I enjoyed it too, I just didn't want to have scared you" he said

"Lucius, you never scared me, I wanted you to kiss me more than anything!" I said.

"Isabelle, will you be mine?" he asked simply.

I was taken over by shock! What do I say? Of course I say yes but...

"Yes!" I said and he scooped me up onto his lap and kissed me on my lips. I tangled my hands into his hair as his hands gripped my waist, he pulled away and started to kiss and suck my neck. I moaned as he found my special spot on my neck, as we pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Isabelle"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

**A/N: I know I've been a bad author and not updated, well I have my reasons! Anyway! I've had writers block, but now I think I've overcome it! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except my OC Isabelle Prewett! All of the rest belong to the god that is J. ; I'm just playing with them! No profit is being made! :) Now on with the story!**

_***thoughts***_

_*2 weeks have passed since I arrived at Malfoy Manor. My life has changed quite a lot! I now go out with the Slytherin god, Lucius, and we love each other. But I'm afraid that might change when I go back to Hogwarts, we won't see each other!*_

I was dragged out of my thoughts by an owl scratching at my window. It was pigwidgeon, or pig as me and Ron call him. I let him in and then unfastened the letter from his leg. It was from Aunt Molly.

_**Dear Isabelle, **_

_**I just wanted to let you know sweetheart, that neither me nor Uncle Arthur will be able to see you off tomorrow before you go to Hogwarts. I'm terribly sorry dear but something has come up. I hope you are having a good time at Draco's. I know you know how I feel about it, but he's your friend.**_

_**See you over the holidays dear,**_

_**Auntie Molly x**_

I understood that aunt molly didn't like Draco or his family; I just can't really understand why she's not going to be there tomorrow? Quite hard to wrap the old noggin around! I chuckled to myself and then wrote a quick letter back and sent it with Pig. I opened the window to let Pig out and watched him fly away. Just as I was about to shut the window, two people apparated onto the grounds and walked towards the door. I jumped as Draco opened my door. He fell into a laughing fit and I scowled at him, before he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my room and down the stairs to the door. He opened the door and there stood Lucius and Professor Snape.

"Ah, Draco, Isabelle, how have you been?" asked Snape.

"Good sir, how are you?" I replied/asked.

"Please, we are out of school Isabelle, no need for formalities, you are one of my favourite students, please call me Severus!" he said, it was usual for him to be a different sort of person around us, but he had to keep up his alter ego! Otherwise Gryffindor wouldn't see him the same ever again!

"Ok, Severus, good Merlin that is weird!" Lucius, Severus and Draco laughed and I blushed. Lucius looked at me and smiled sweetly.

"Isabelle, may I have a word?" Lucius asked, I nodded and we left for the kitchen.

"Lucius, I must ask, does Prof- I mean Severus know about us?" I asked.

"Took the words out of my mouth again Izzy!" he smiled. "The answer, he doesn't, yet, do you want to tell him? It may be easier to tell him, and then he may be able to get us to contact each other easier?"

"Yes, ok, that sounds like something he would do for us?" I said, his face brightened and then he kissed me again. How am I going to live without these?!

We entered the room together and Lucius caught Severus' attention.

"Severus, my old friend, I have something we need to tell you," Lucius started, "Isabelle and I are 'dating' as people would say now?"

Severus' face reddened with anger. "YOU'RE WHAT!? SHE'S THE SAME AGE AS DRACO FOR MERLIN'S SAKE LUCIUS, SHE'S A CHILD!"

Lucius' faced turned cold and then icy with rage. "DON'T YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THIS? I LOVE HER AND SHE LOVES ME, WE'RE HAPPY SEVERUS, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE TRUST ME!"

Severus calmed down and looked Lucius in the eye, "I know you had a rough time with Narcissa, but loving the next pretty young thing that walks by, is not the way to go Lucius."

"Don't you think I don't know Severus? I do indeed love Isabelle, so much more than Narcissa, I would choose Isabelle over her every time, and I know the age difference is quite a lot, but I do truly love her, with all my heart, and I would fight for her through everything!" Lucius said, tears streaming down his face while giving his speech, I sat in awe of the man I loved, I cried too, because I felt the same, yet I hadn't said it yet. Severus and Draco stood in amazement that Lucius was in tears over a girl- no a woman.

"Lucius, I love you too, I love you with all my heart," I ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He held me and stroked my hair as I sobbed into his chest.

"I seemed to have misjudged your love Lucius, I am sorry, if there is anything I can do?" Severus said. Draco stayed quiet and watched his dad and best friend look into each others eyes lovingly.

"Actually Severus, you can let Isabelle use your owl and fireplace to contact me whenever she wants, do we have an accord?" Lucius said, his infamous Malfoy smirk appearing.

"Of course Lucius," the two shook hands and Lucius gave me a kiss on the cheek.

A/N: Tell me how I've done, or no more! I hoped the characters weren't too OOC, and I hope I haven't depressed you all too! So tell me what you think, or no more! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Today is the day me and Draco have to leave for Hogwarts! Torture if you ask me! I used to love going back to Hogwarts, but I'm going to miss him too much. Lucius Malfoy.

"Isabelle! Come on, my father's taking us to the station now!" Draco shouted up the stairs, I looked around my room for the last time and saw a box on my dressing table. I opened the box, inside was a beautiful 'L' initial diamond necklace. It was beautiful! Just as I picked it up out of its box, Lucius was already moving the hair from my neck and placing butterfly kisses as he took the necklace from my hands and put it on me.

"It lets you know when I want to talk to you, the diamonds will glow green the same with my Cufflinks," I looked at his cufflinks; they had the letter 'I' engraved onto them.

"They're beautiful, Lucius, thank you so much!" I hugged him; he pulled away and lifted up my chin and kisses me softly.

"I am going to miss you so much, Isabelle, although, I think if Severus lets us use his fire every night it won't be that bad, I guess," he said placing his lips on my forehead.

"I wish you could be at Hogwarts Lucius," I sighed and snuggled into his chest.

"Trust me love, if there was a way, I would do it," he said into my hair, "come on, it's time to get you to the station."

Lucius apparated me and Draco to the station. Draco spotted Blaise and Pansy and waved them over. They came over and Draco was sucked into a conversation with them to notice me and Lucius sneak off to a quieter area.

Lucius pulled me in for a kiss and it soon turned into a full-on make-out session. I had never kissed anyone before Lucius, and he was a great kisser, even though I had never experienced it before, I can just tell he is. Lucius pulled away and looked into my eyes and smiled, before whispering in my ear,

"I love you, and I'm going to miss you so much,"

"I love you too Lucius, but we can still talk through Severus' fire, love." I said back.

"You always look on the bright side, I love you for that too," he smiled and I laughed. I looked at the clock; it was ten-to eleven. "It's time to go Lucius." He looked heartbroken, we both did.

We walked together with our hands at our sides; Draco hugged Lucius and then waited for me. Because there were people around, I smiled at Lucius and he kissed my hands before aspirating away. I guess it was too much for him. Draco dragged a miserable me around the train looking for a compartment near the Slytherin train. We passed Blaise, pansy, Crabbe and Goyle as their compartment was full. The only one that didn't have crowds of Slytherins in was one of the first cabins. It had a girl and a kitten inside. I knocked on the door and she opened it.

"Excuse me; do you mind if we sit here, there is nowhere else?" I asked.

"No, not at all, as long as you don't mind cats?" she said, I looked at her kitten, it was small and ginger, quite cute actually, considering I normally hate cats, this one was kind of cute!

"Of course we don't, right Draco?" Draco nodded and we sat down in the compartment.

Throughout the ride, I found that the girl, known as Ivy Riddle, was a really nice girl, she's nice to me and Draco. I wrote to Lucius twice and told him to speak to me through the fire at ten o'clock, seen as Snape would let me out after curfew. At dinner I sat next to Ivy, we found out we're sharing a dorm, with another Slytherin girl.

"Izzy, why aren't you eating?" Ivy asked. I continued poking around my food until she threw the plate at the wall behind Crabbe's head. It smashed. Everyone turned to look at us. Shit! I think Crabbe had done the same in his trousers looking at his face! Snape stalked over to us, obviously grumpy, his face looked as sour as when Longbottom messes up his potions daily.

"Outside now," he said calmly but dangerously. We walked out of the hall in silence and towards the dungeons.

"What was that all about?" he asked, still calm, it was unbelievable!

"Well she was acting all miserable, and not eating her food, and ignoring me in the process, so I got her attention, that all." Ivy answered.

"Seems you caught everyone else's too, Miss Prewett, why were you not eating?" he asked in his silky voice.

"I just wasn't hungry sir," I answered looking at the floor.

"Miss Riddle, you may go, I need a word with Miss Prewett." He said and Ivy walked out of the door.

"Isabelle, I know this is hard on you, not seeing him, but you can't stop eating because of it, and he won't be able to see you otherwise!" he said.

"What do you mean 'see me', sir?" I asked, noting his words.

"He's here, did he not tell you, he's being introduced as the assistant Defence Against the Dark Arts professor along with another ministry official, Dolores Umbridge, are you sure he didn't mention it?" he said. I was angry, how could he not tell me this! Urgh! When I see him, I'm going to kill him!

"No he didn't." Snape took the hint and walked me back to the Hall quicker than the speed of light. We walked in just in time to see Lucius and Umbridge to be introduced. I looked at him with a look of 'how could you', he looked at me sympathetically.

After the feast had finished, I stalked off to my dorm with Ivy.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

At the moment, I hated Lucius' guts. And I hated myself, why didn't he tell me? Did he not trust me? At that point I exploded and ran to Snape's office. I knocked on the door and waited until he said I could come in.

"Isabelle, what's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"I haven't spoken to Lucius yet, I don't know what to say to him though," I said looking at the floor.

"Why don't you simply ask him why he didn't tell you?" he suggested, "but don't shout at him, ask it calmly, ok?"

"Ok, thank you professor!" I said and walked out of the door, Draco was already outside, as if he was waiting for me.

"Hey stranger, where have you been?" he said, laughing I playfully punched his arm.

"I'm looking for your troublesome father, know where he is?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll take you to him if you want, I'll be like your bodyguard!" he said as he stood up straight and growled at a nearby first-year. I giggled and we went to Lucius' office.

When we arrived I suddenly got nervous. What if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore, I'm screwed! I got up the courage and knocked on the door and shooed Draco off. He ran off, before giving me thumbs up for good luck.

Lucius answered the door and looked sheepish as he saw it was me, he silently waved me in and I took a seat in his overly comfy chairs.

"I suppose you want to know why I didn't tell you about this, am I correct?"He asked, I nodded.

"honestly, I didn't know about a job opening until I went back to the ministry and found a letter asking me about it, so I went to fudge to ask if it was still available, and he said yes so I took it, I wanted to surprise you, and make you happy, but when I saw you, and you saw me, it looked like you hated me, my heart stopped and I felt awful." He said, and looked at me longing for a reply of some sort.

"Oh, Lucius I don't hate you, I just thought you knew all along and didn't want to tell me, that's what hurt me, I thought you didn't trust me, but you did this for me, for us, to see each other every Hogwarts day! I love you Lucius, and I'm sorry for what I said and did, I really am." I stood up and hugged him tightly, not wanting him to slip through my fingers.

"It's alright, sweetheart, you didn't know, I'm glad you do now though," he said. He pulled my head up to look at me and dipped his head to kiss me. His kisses made me melt. I need him, forever, I'll die otherwise! It sounds stupid, a girl who's 16, loving a man who is over twice her age, and wanting to be with him forever. But oh well. We kissed like we had never kissed before, until someone cleared their throat.

"Looks like you made up then," Severus said, he smirked as we both blushed.

"I'll see you later dear," I said and pecked him on the lips.

"Yes, I'll make sure of it," he smirked his Malfoy smirk and pulled me in for another kiss. I laughed in the kiss and tried to push him off of me while he pulled me towards him. When he pulled away smiling, we noticed Severus standing there awkwardly.

"Goodbye, again," I said and waved as I left. I think I'm going to enjoy Lucius being here.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

When I woke up the next morning, I realised I had D.A.D.A today! Yay! I couldn't wait; I grabbed my towel and raced to the showers to get ready quickly. When I got back to my dorm, I found Ivy looking at me strangely.  
"Why are you getting ready so early, Izzy?" she asked.  
"I take ages getting ready in a morning, so I have to get up earlier than everyone else!" I said and she nodded, agreeing with me.  
"Are you in love, Izzy?" she asked calmly. Sugar! How on earth do I explain this?  
"Because I noticed that you acted strangely during the entire feast last night when that professor Malfoy turned up, do you like him?" she asked again. How does she know all of this?!  
"Erm... Yes I do like him..." I said blushing and my voice cracking slightly.  
"Ha! I knew it! So does he like you back?" she asked suddenly curious about my love life.  
"Err... Yeah he does, we secretly date, but please don't tell anyone, it'd kill me!" I blurted out quickly; I slapped my hand over my mouth.  
"Ok," she said simply.  
"So you won't tell anyone?" I asked, still not completely sure.  
"No, I won't tell a soul!" she said, I sighed a sigh of relief. "He is rather handsome though isn't he?"  
"Ha-ha, yes he is, isn't he; he's also really kind, careful, loving, sweet, handsome, loveable, handsome... oops I said that one already! Ha!" I rambled on, it felt good to have someone to talk to about me and Lucius and I couldn't exactly talk about this with Draco! That would just be weird!  
I found Ivy really kind and I could tell we were rapidly becoming best friends throughout the day. We sat next to each other in all of our lessons together, and caused mayhem towards the Gryffindors. Our last lesson of the day; D.A.D.A. I would finally see Lucius teaching. Eep!  
"Come in class," the toad-faced lady said.  
Ivy and I took seats next to Draco and Blaise. I took a risky glance at Lucius, he looked stunning, like a god. He wore his black robes as usual, but the way he looked when he leaned on the desk. I almost died a happy girl there and then.  
"Isabelle Prewett?" a shrill voice shook me out of my thoughts.  
"Here" I responded quickly, Lucius tried not to laugh as he saw me blush and stutter. I reminded myself he would need a good smacking later on. Realising what I had thought, I blushed a deep red, when did I get so dirty minded?!  
"Why are you blushing Izzy?" Ivy whispered to me.  
"I don't know I must be cold or something?" I whispered back.  
The lesson passed quickly, the infamous Harry Potter spoke out, got detention, we read through a book, overall it was very boring.  
I walked to Lucius' office at around seven o'clock, just after dinner had ended. I got a note saying he wanted to 'see' me. I giggled and Draco and Ivy gave me the look.  
I knocked on the door, just in case someone was in there with Lucius. Turns out someone was in there with him, Severus. Lucius answered the door and let me in. Severus gave a short nod to us and left quietly.  
"Hello, I've missed you today," I said as Lucius pulled me into a hug.  
"I've missed you too, you have no idea how hard it is to not touch you during class," he said as he pressed his lips to my forehead.  
"I think I do, you looked so tempting today, in your teacher robes leaning against your desk, it was hard to sit down," I said while he laughed.  
"Well I was definitely tempted by you, in your school uniform, little minx," I had to laugh at him snarling in my ear playfully.  
Then we parted and he took me to his quarters behind his office. I took a seat on his sofa as he started to pace.  
"What's troubling you Lucius?" I asked.  
"Nothing dear," he said unconvincingly.  
"Lucius," I said demandingly.  
"I found out some news today, it's quite startling act-"he was stopped by someone knocking on his door. It was Draco.  
"Father, Izzy is wanted, Dumbledore wants to speak to her," he said, I walked over to them and kissed Lucius goodbye.  
"We will continue this when I get back," I said as he kissed my cheek.  
"Of course," he said.  
As I walked into Dumbledore's office, I could kind of tell that this wasn't going to be good.  
"Ah, Isabelle, take a seat, I have some... err... News for you," he said, his face fell slightly. "Now you remember last year, we had ministry officials around the school, yes; do you remember the one named Peter Yaxley?"  
"Yes I remember him, but what does he have to do with me?" I asked suddenly confused.  
"Well your parents, were not your real parents, they were you adoptive parents, they adopted you just before the first war, I know that this is probably a lot to take in, but Peter Yaxley is your real father, not Fabien and Annabella Prewett, they adopted you when he left you," he paused, I had tears streaming down my face. "I am sorry I had to tell you this way, but you-know-who knows who you are and the majority of his servants know who you are too, I didn't want them to find you and you find out the hard way dear, I am sorry."  
"No, he can't be my father, he's nothing like me, and I am not a death eater!" I screamed.  
"He is your father, Isabelle, and he knows it too, he just hasn't told you, don't get sucked into their world Isabelle, you are so much better than them." he said honestly.  
"But what will my family say, they won't want me anymore, they'll hate my guts! They'll hate me because of him!" I shouted crying in the process.  
"Your family already knew, before school started again, the place they went before summer, they had it explained to them then, I can assure you, none of them hate you." He said and rubbed my back as I sobbed.  
"I need to go and let this settle in," I said standing up.  
"Go to him, he already knows, he'll comfort you, trust me." He said with a sparkle in his eyes.  
"Oh Professor, please don't fire him, please!" I pleaded.  
"We cannot help who we fall for, my dear, just don't be too public, and I will allow it." He smiled; I hugged him and then left for Lucius.  
When I got to Lucius, he already knew that I knew so he pulled me to him as sobs rocked my body. We curled up in his bed while he stroked my back before I fell asleep snuggling into his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

_'It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet And I can't trust anything now And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake Oh, I'm holding my breath won't lose you again something's made your eyes go cold' – Taylor Swift, Haunted._

I felt someone stroking my hair and I heard a soft chuckling in my ear. I turned to face the beautiful morning face of Lucius. He smiled at me and my heart literally fluttered like a butterfly in my chest. It was strange that he could make me like this, just by looking at me.

"Come on love, time to get ready for breakfast," he said as his accio'ed a new uniform for me as I had slept in my pyjamas. I put it on and we walked towards the great hall. He discretely kissed my forehead and then we parted into the great hall, him going first, then me following a minute or so after him.

Feeling the ravenous hunger build up inside me, I ate in a very un-lady-like fashion. I didn't care that Ivy was laughing and Draco was staring, it couldn't be bothered the slightest, I was extremely hungry!

After I had had my fill of food, I left the hall completely satisfied, for once, with Ivy, as we had Potions next.

We had to make Amoretti, as we were able to because Professor Snape let us because we're favourites! Mine smelt of Lucius' cologne, chocolate and mint shampoo. They all reminded me of Lucius, I grinned like a Cheshire cat throughout the whole of the lesson and Ivy laughed at me for the whole lesson.

When all of the classes had finished, I went to Lucius' office to tell him of my day. I found him at his desk, feet on the desk, and papers around his legs while he was snoring softly. I took the opportunity, who knows when this will happen again! I walked up behind him and tickled him. At first he tried to grab the intruder but realised it was me and then grabbed me anyway and started tickling me.

"Do you enjoy waking a sleeping man by tickling him, Izzy?" he asked as I was gasping for air while laughing and trying to shove him off of me, rather unsuccessfully.

"No! I'm- hiccup- sorry- hiccup- Lucius!" I said hiccupping. He let go and I playfully slapped his arm.

"There's erred something we need to talk about Izzy," he started, "the dark lord wants us to meet him in the forbidden forest in fifteen minutes."

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY!" I shouted, "I HAVE BEEN BROUGHT UP TO HATE THE MAN, AND YOU WANT TO TAKE ME TO HIM!"

"Your father will be there, he wants to meet you, we have to go now," with that he grabbed me and dragged me there.

When we arrived at the forest, we met Draco and walked into the forest together. On arrival, I saw that we were not alone. Bellatrix LeStrange, Anton in

, Yaxley, Snape, and some others were there.

The dark lord turned around to face us, "Ah Miss Isabelle Yaxley, a pleasure," he said as he kissed my hand, I felt sick; it felt nothing like how Lucius kisses my hand.

"Thank you, My Lord," I said stiffly.

"Yaxley," he ordered, "Come and meet your daughter,"

My 'father' walked up and looked me up and down.

"Yes, she is definitely mine, look at the looks she has gained from my genes!" he said and the other death eaters jeered and laughed.

"Isabelle, my dear you are to receive your mark tonight," Voldemort said calmly. Lucius looked sharply at the dark lord.

"She will get it, or Draco will die," Voldemort said cruelly, "what is it to be Isabelle?"

My heart pounded in my brain, I didn't want the mark, but I didn't want Draco to die. Pros and cons floated around my head.

"Ok," I blurted out.

He walked towards me, wand aimed at my arm. Lucius had hurt and pain written all over him, but I had to do it, Draco looked thankful and scared all at once, my poor best friend. Voldemort sent the spell to my arm and it hurt. It hurt so frigging bad! But I didn't cry or scream, I couldn't show him the satisfaction. When it was over I blacked out.

I felt someone holding my hand and rubbing it, I looked up, and it was Lucius.

"You were incredibly brave, love," he said, "thank you for saving Draco, I love you Isabelle, I really do!"

I smiled as a tear ran down my face, "I love you too, Lucius!"

And with that he climbed into bed and we cuddled, this is where I feel safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Please comment, or no more, I mean it!

CHAPTER ELEVEN

My arm hurt like crazy when I woke up. I looked at it; I was scarred for life, no way to turn back now. Lucius shifted in his sleep and pulled his arm around me more protectively. I smiled; he was so cute when he did this. I looked at the clock, it was half past seven, and we had to get up, now.

"Lucius, we have to get up now sweetheart, we're late!" I said sharply.

"Mmm, what?" he said as he shot out of bed, I laughed but ran to the bathroom to get a shower quickly.

When I got out of the shower, Lucius had gotten me my uniform and underwear [polyvore]. I blushed at the thought of him looking through my underwear drawer, I know that eventually, we are going to, Erm, 'do the deed' in inverted commas, but right now, I was blushing like a maniac! Lucius had left a note next to my necklace. He was going to meet me at breakfast.

I rushed to get ready and then walked to breakfast quickly and met up with Ivy on the way, she smirked knowingly, she knew where I had been last night.

When I walked into the hall, my heels clicked on the floor, making my steps loud. I didn't really care, the rules say black shoes, and my shoes are black! I looked up to the teachers table and saw Lucius smirking at me.

Classes had been called off for the day, as the seventh years had N. E. W. T.s we had our O. W. L.S next week. I spent the day near the lake on my own, it was a beautiful hot day, but everyone went to hogsmeade, I couldn't be bothered, so I drew pictures and read my book, Tuck Everlasting, under the tree. As the sun started to set I took off my shoes and climbed up the tree.

"Ah it seems I have a lovely view here, Miss Yaxley," a voice said. I looked down and saw Lucius looking at my bottom, I gave him a little shake and he laughed as he clambered up the tree after me.

We sat there until dinner, we made out most of the time and spoke about ourselves, just getting to know each other more, we were at utter peace, and I for one, enjoyed it!

A/N: Comment please, or no more!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

It's now Christmas, and because I'm no longer a 'Weasley/Prewitt', I have to go to Malfoy Manor. It's not that bad as I'm going to see Lucius everyday, but still I will miss them all loads.

I came down the stairs wearing; POLYVORE, I'd been getting suspicious of Lucius lately, as he had been leaving the house rather a lot recently, without telling me where he was going. I know I sound really needy and weak, but Draco had gone skiing with Blaise this weekend, leaving me all alone.

I decided to take my chances and snoop. I went into Lucius' study and sat in his chair. It was cold, it didn't feel right without him, and so I went to his room. It was so quiet and weird without him. I clambered onto his bed and to stuffed my face into his pillow, it smelt just like him, I began to cry, wishing he was here. I looked up at his bedside table and saw a photo. It was of me and Lucius, it was the day when we were at the lake at Hogwarts. I looked at our smiling faces. It was beautiful.

Tonight was Christmas Eve; I had decorated the entire house with Christmas decorations while Lucius had disappeared. It looked lovely; I'd had the house elves help me do most of it, but nevertheless, it was all my idea. I decided to get changed into my pyjamas and sit in front of the fire with Lucius' dog, Jack. I loved Jack, he was so small and cute, and had the hugest ears on a dog, I had ever seen! I'd fallen asleep on the couch with Jack when Lucius finally came through the door.

"Isabelle, Isabelle, wake up sweetheart, I'm home now," he said.

I woke up as he kissed my head. I held my arms out and he lifted me and Jack up and took us to his room. I remember falling asleep with Lucius, and putting jack in his bed in our room.

I woke up excited the next morning, as I knew there would be presents, from Lucius and my Weasley clan. I woke Lucius up and dragged him out of his room, whilst in our pyjamas, downstairs and to the largest lounge room (which also coincidently had the largest Christmas tree too). I looked at the large pile of presents and I found the ones I had wrapped for Lucius. I had gotten him some new cufflinks, cologne, and a watch. He smiled and kissed me after opening each one. Then it was my turn. He had gotten me an emerald necklace, a beautiful red dress, some ear rings and a last present. But he quickly took that one away, while smirking.

"I think I better do this the right way," he said, "now I know you've been wondering where I've been these past days and I want you to know I've been making you this,"

I opened the present, which lead to a smaller burgundy coloured box.

Lucius took hold of the box and got down on one knee. My heart raced and my cheeks glowed red.

"I love you so very much Isabelle," he said, "more then I have ever loved anyone, and I want you to know, it can only be you Isabelle, no one else, I cannot love anyone else, like I do you, which is why I want to ask you one question…."

"Will you marry me?" he asked. I almost burst into tears.

"Yes" I said simply, and jumped into his arms and kissed him happily. We both started laughing and he put the ring on my finger. I had a proper look at the ring, it was beautiful, and the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

We ran up the stairs and got ready, as it was half past eleven, and Draco would be home at noon. We were both at the bottom of the stairs as Draco entered the door.

"Merry Christmas Father, Isabelle!" he said and we wished him one too, he saw me smile at Lucius and he said, "So you've done it then father?"

"Ah yes, I have son." He said and lifted my hand to Draco.

"You knew!" I said surprised.

"Of course I knew, father asked me when the right time was, and I said Christmas, as it's your favourite time of the year!" he said. I hugged Draco and then we went into the room for dinner.

At the end of the day, I had not received so much as a 'merry Christmas' from the Weasleys, I felt hurt as I realised that they hadn't so much as talked to me this year. As I climbed into bed with Lucius, he whispered, "Merry Christmas, Mrs Malfoy." My heart raced and I kissed him before grinning like a maniac, and falling asleep on Lucius' chest.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

'_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Loving him was red'_

– _Taylor Swift._

Before I knew it, it was the end of Christmas holidays and back to school. Luckily I knew Lucius was coming back, so I wasn't so alone.

As we got settled at the table again, I saw Ivy wasn't her 'usual' self.

"Are you ok ivy, you don't seem yourself?" I asked.

"No, I'm not, I'll tell you later, yeah?" she replied, I nodded, I was willing to wait. Just as the dinner was ending, the huge doors opened up. The last person on earth I ever wanted here walked in. Narcissa. I almost uttered an unforgivable curse, but I looked at Lucius; he looked really worried.

She took one look at me, and then walked towards the head table. Lucius and Snape stood, ready to pounce, but Umbridge waved her over.

"As you all know," she started announcing, "this is Narcissa Black or Malfoy before, and she will be my new assistant, now, off to bed!"

For all of you who didn't know what happened before, Dumbledore was accused of making an 'army' and then he got taken away, leaving this toad in charge!

I was infuriated; Ivy and Draco held me down, before I did something stupid. Lucius walked passed her swiftly and Severus followed.

The next morning dragged, like really bad. I had a bad nights sleep anyway, because I was so angry that she was here, and to make it worse, I overslept, earning me a detention with the slut (excuse my language, but she is). By lunch, I was ready to kill, I was in such a mood, until I looked at Lucius and he shook his left hand: I realised his sign, and looked down. I saw my engagement ring, happiness flooded over the anger, making me instantly happier, I was going to be Mrs. Malfoy, not her.

After being lifted at lunch, I went into Lucius' class happier than Hermione with a book. Class passed quickly, and I stayed behind to be with Lucius. But he had disappeared. I went in search of him, to his office. I heard talking and then nothing, I opened the door a crack. I almost died that moment. Narcissa and Lucius were kissing; like full on snogging. I burst into tears and ran down the halls, and into the grounds, towards the lake. I tore off my ring, and then fell asleep; exhausted from the tears I cried.

I woke up wondering where I was, Dumbledore was stood above me.

"Professor, what are you doing here, you'll get caught!" I said, slightly alarmed.

"I'm not really here, this is all in your head, I just like visiting your dreams," he said as he chuckled.

"No offence, but what do you want sir, I'm not exactly a happy pixie at the moment," I said.

"I want you to see a memory of Lucius', not don't get angry or refuse to see it, you need to." He poured an inky substance into a dish and dragged me into it.

"Sir, we're in a pensieve aren't we?" I asked.

"Yes, we are," he said.

He opened a door, which lead to Lucius' office. I saw him sitting at his desk, my heart fluttered, but then I remembered. I saw Narcissa enter, I so badly wanted to rip her head off, but Dumbledore told me to watch. I watched her use the imperio curse on him and kiss him wildly. My heart cracked in two, again. Then they stopped and Lucius snapped out of the curse, and started to shout at Narcissa.

"Why did you kiss me and use the imperius cure on me?" he roared.

"Only to hurt your sweet fiancé, of course, I saw her waiting for you after class, so I thought I would make her feel as bad as I did when you threw me out!" she shouted back.

"Because you cheated on me!" he said, "I need to find her, she's going to be heart broken!"

"She'll hate you forever, she'll never forgive you, but you still kissed me!" she said, but Lucius had already ran out of the room.

Dumbledore ended the memory and I woke up from the dream. I saw Lucius in the distance, running; it was still early so the sun was only just rising. He sat down next to me and held me and cried. I cried too.

"I'm so sorry Izzy, I had no idea she was going to do that, I promise you, I'm so sorry," he said.

"Its alright, I knew you wouldn't have done it to hurt me!" I said and pulled him in for a kiss, just to show him how I felt.

"Hey Lucius, I love you," I said and he laughed.

"Hey Isabelle, I love you too," he said.

"Did you hear that crack?" I said looking around.

"No" he said.

"It was my heart, I said, and he laughed and pulled me into his chest.

We walked back to the castle, on our way to the hall, Narcissa stopped us.

"Oh, I see you're back with your slut then," she said and looked down her nose at me.

"I love her, a lot more than I ever loved you, Narcissa," Lucius said. I looked up at him and he nodded.

I took one step towards her.

"Listen here you bitch, don't you ever touch my fiancé ever again, got me?" I said, and with that, I punched her right in the face, making her nose bleed. Lucius and I ran to his office fast, before she could run after us.


	14. Chapter 14

_CHAPTER FOURTEEN_

'_Will you still be here tomorrow?_

_Or will you leave in the dead of the night?_

_So your waves don't crash around me,_

_I'm staying one step ahead of the tide._

_Will you leave me lost in my shadows?_

_Or will you pull me into your light?_

_Teach me how to be loved_

_Teach me how to be loved' – Rebecca Ferguson _

On our way to Lucius' office, I saw Ivy crying. I gave Lucius a peck on the cheek and went over to her. She shivered uncontrollably; I reached out to touch her arm, when she looked up at me. Her eyes where red, like blood red, I knew I'd seen her eyes before, but I didn't think properly. I grabbed her by her arm and dragged her to our dorm.

"Ivy, what's wrong?" I said as I rocked her.

"How can you even want to know me, or be near me?" she asked, "I'm a monster, a disgusting low life!" she began crying into my jumper again.

"Hey, you aren't a monster, ivy, you're my best friend!" I said whilst rubbing reassuring circles on her back.

"I am, you know whilst we were on our Christmas break?" she asked, I nodded, "I got kidnapped and got taken to this old mansion house, you-know-who was there too, he told me I was his daughter, Izzy!" she cried out.

"He placed a cosmetics charm on me, ever since I was born, that's why I have white skin and red eyes now, he took it off me, I'm a hideous monster, Isabelle, all because of him!" she shouted.

Just then, Draco rushed into our dorm. "How did you get in here Draco?"

"Millicent let me in, she said she heard Ivy crying, so I rushed right up," he said and he started to go red. _Oh my Merlin! Draco totally fancies Ivy, and by the looks of things, so does she!_ I thought.

Draco hugged us both and Ivy cried into Draco's neck and he smiled. I smiled at him knowingly, he out his finger to his lips and I nodded. After half an hour, Ivy had stopped crying, her and Draco were asleep on my bed while I sat reading in front of the fire. Ivy woke first and untangled herself from Draco.

"Izzy, I think I'm in love with Draco." She said blushing madly.

"I think you should tell him, I'm sure he likes you too," I said while I hugged my friend.

"You should go and see Lucius, Izzy, I've kept you up here most of the day," she said.

"It's alright, I'm sure he can cope without me for a few hours!" I said.

"Its fine honestly, go, and thank you ever so much for today, I needed it!" she hugged me tight.

"Anytime! Now, make sure that when I meet you in the Great Hall, you better be with Draco!" I winked and left for Lucius' quarters.

"Where have you been?" a voice said as they covered my eyes.

"I've been with Ivy, Lucius," I said and he removed his hands from my eyes. Instead he placed them on my waist and turned me around to face him.

"How is she?" he asked while rocking us gently, I placed my hands on his chest and looked into his beautiful eyes.

"She's better now, she likes Draco you know, and he likes her." I said, "Lucius, I don't want brown hair anymore, I want blonde hair, like you."

"Why?" he asked while chuckling.

"Because you have beautiful hair, and I just want it!" I said.

"Ok, sit down then, near the mirror." He said and I sat in front of the vanity table.

He began changing the colour of my hair lighter, before it turned blonder.

"Tell me when you want me to stop, ok?" he said.

It got lighter; the whole time I was comparing my hair to Lucius' to make sure it looked the same.

"Stop!" I said.

He stopped and then ran his fingers through my newly blonde hair.

"I think blonde suits you Miss Yaxley." He said, smiling at his work.

"I prefer Mrs Malfoy, actually," I said and he laughed.

"You'll have to wait until we get married for that, my dear." He said.

"Speaking of which, I want to set a date," I said, "how about January 22nd?"

"I like it, but why so specific?" he asked.

"It was the day my foster parents adopted me, I've loved the day ever since." I said.

"Alright then, January 22nd it is, future Mrs Malfoy," he said and started kissing my neck. I looked at my watch and noticed it was five-to six.

"Lucius, sweetie, its time for dinner." I said, he nodded and we walked to diner together, not holding hands, just talking.

I waited until Ivy came through for diner. I wasn't disappointed, as she came in holding hands with Draco.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I know I'm a terrible author, but school really kicks the shit out of you! anyway, here's a new chapter for you all! ;)

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

'The power of love

A force from above

Cleaning my soul

Flame on burn desire

Love with tongues of fire

Purge the soul

Make love your goal' –Power of Love – Gabrielle Aplin

(Fast Forward to January 21st)

I can't believe my wedding is tomorrow. All in all, I am really excited, but at the same time extremely nervous! It's rather funny because when I was a kid, I always imagined myself to be older, yet here I am; 16 years old and getting married to the love of my life!

I had made Ivy my maid of honour as the Weasleys had yet to reply to the letter I sent them about me and Lucius; they would no doubt hate my guts for it, but they are my family. We had had a gruelling two weeks of planning, who knew weddings could be so hard to plan! I mean all the foods we had to try, finding dresses, shoes, hairstyles, colour schemes, guest lists, etc. it was really hard to not put people next to people they would end up arguing with.

Tonight I would be spending the night on my own, without Lucius for the first time in ages! Ivy had planned a meal in hogsmeade for me and ivy to go to, with permission from Severus of course!

I got dressed in /night_out/set?id=64805529#stream_boxand met Ivy in the common room. She looked lovely /ivy_night_out/set?id=64807787#stream_box.

"Jeez Izzy, anyone would think you're a Gryffindor!" she laughed.

"Hey! I like this dress!" I said back.

We set off to the restaurant. It was a place I'd never even seen before, or rather noticed. It was what muggles would call an Aladdin's cave. We ate, laughed and got the tiniest bit tipsy; but it was well worth it!

I can't quite remember how we got back to our dorm, but we did, safely might I add.

I awoke to rustling of clothes and curtains. Groaning because of the sudden bright lights, I got up. Ivy was rushing around the room getting things packed in bags and then the bags disappearing. I quickly got showered and dressed and then we went to Snape's to floo to Malfoy manor. Ivy and I ran up the stairs to my room to get ready.

Four hours later, I was izzys_wedding_dress/set?id=64792871#stream_box I was a bundle of nerves; but I was ready. I walked down the stairs with Ivy /ivy_bridesmaid/set?id=64812027#stream_boxand saw my dad waiting for me at the bottom. I've never really gotten to know my 'dad' but I guess now that I'm marrying Lucius and I'm one of 'them' I guess I'll have too.

"You look beautiful Isabelle," he said, "I hope we can get to know each other now that we are going to seeing a lot more."

"Thank you, and yes of course," I said faking a smile.

The organ music started to play and my father pulled the veil to cover my face. We walked down the aisle and I saw Lucius. He looked up at me and his eyes widened. I did the same, he looked stunning. Whilst walking down the long aisle I had time to think about this past year with Lucius (I say a year, it's about 6 months). All the love we've shared, the talks we have at random times during the night, the moments we share in silence, the sad times, the happy times, the times where we laughed so hard we almost passed out, the dark times, and through all of that I can say I love him with all of my heart.

When I stood next Lucius at the alter he lifted my veil, and the whole world seemed to disappear as we stared into each others eyes, only breaking to say 'I do'. Suddenly it was time for the rings, I slipped Lucius' on and he slipped mine one, whilst kissing my hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Lucius put his hand to my cheek and kissed me. It was short and sweet but it was our first kiss as a married couple, plus there were kids about, you can't exactly start snogging!

We walked down the aisle hand in hand to the ballroom and started to dance to 'the power of love' (song at the top guys) it's my favourite song, and it reminds me of Lucius and I.


	16. Epilogue

A/N: This is the end, i'm afraid. Thank you all for reading this, it has meant a lot as it was my first fan-fic! i love you all! :)

EPILOGUE

'Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.' –Taylor Swift, Mine

I don't know where the time has gone. It's been 10 years now that I have been married to Lucius, 10 years! (polyvore)I can't believe it. At the moment its Christmas, and Lucius and I are expecting our fourth child. We already have 3 girls, who are the spitting image of Lucius, but now we're hoping for a boy. Our eldest daughter, Lucille, is 5 and our twin daughters, Rosaline and Madeline, are 4.

Anyway, it's Christmas Eve and Lucius and I are wrapping the presents for the girls. Just as I reach for a doll for Madeline, I start to get pains in my stomach, contraction pains to be exact. Lucius called for misty, our house elf, and then apparated me to the hospital. It was all very fast and painful, not like my other childbirths, but this time it was different, this time I had a boy. Lucius' eyes lit up when the midwife told us the baby was a boy; a single tear slid down his cheek.

In no time at all, I was cleaned up and ready to leave with Lucius and my new-born son. By the time we got home, the girls were in bed and it was 11 o'clock.

Lucius wrapped his arms around me whilst I was holding our son, Tristan Caleb Malfoy. He was beautiful. Lucius smiled at me and kissed me; I pushed him off me and pointed at Tristan.

"He's beautiful, like you, I'm so proud of you Isabelle, I love you." He said and took Tristan off of me and sat down on the sofa. Just as we had sat down together and started to cuddle up, the girls ran down the stairs into the lounge to see their new baby brother.

Madeline and Rosaline brought a wrapped present and gave it to me. I kissed their foreheads and they sat down in front of us, whereas Lucille had already managed to prize Tristan from her father's arms and into her own. I cuddled up to Lucius again as Tristan was been looked after by his sisters. It was a beautiful sight to see for any mother. Lucius kissed my forehead and hugged me. (polyvore)

"Come on girls, time for bed, we've had a long day and your little brother and mummy need sleep!" Lucius said as he shook me gently to wake me up. He called for Misty to take the girls to their rooms and apparated me and Tristan to our room. We laid him down in his cot, as he was soundly asleep.

I heard Lucius cooing and the bed was moving. I woke up a bit sore and saw Lucius bonding with his son. Tristan was smiling at his father with his eyes wide open. It was unusual for a baby to have their eyes open this early, but I guess some things can be different can't they? Tristan had already developed his father's beautiful grey eyes, like his sisters.

Just as I was thinking all of these wonderful thoughts, Lucille ran into our room and onto the bed, closely followed by the twins, shouting about Christmas. We got dressed and headed downstairs to open presents. (polyvore)

The girls were happy with their presents, and I even found that Misty had continued to wrap the presents whilst I was at the hospital which made me almost shed a tear. Just as I had changed Tristan, there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to find Draco and Ivy.

"Hey! Merry Christmas! - wait when did you have a son?" Draco said.

"OH MY MERLIN IZZY! CONGRATULATIONS! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Ivy asked whilst squealing.

"Yesterday actually, whilst I was wrapping the girls' presents with Lucius, it was quite startling!" I said, "But the best part is that he and Lucius are already bonding and he's started smiling! It's incredible!"

I showed Draco and Ivy to the lounge where the rest of my family were, Draco was met by a warm greeting of hugs from his sisters and Ivy got her camera out and started taking photos of them. Lucius came over and took Tristan off of me again and lead me over to Draco and Ivy. We chatted for a while until Misty and the other house elves called us for dinner.

After dinner, the girls showed Ivy and Draco all of their presents and opened the ones from Draco. The doorbell rang, so I answered it. Unexpectedly, Severus and Adrianna (you'll find out), the Weasley's and the Potter's were at my door. I stood there stunned.

"Well are you let us in, or do you want us to catch a cold cuz?" Ron asked.

"OMG! I've missed you all terribly!" I said and dragged them in. Lucius and the girls turned around to see them. The rest of the 'family' came to sit in the lounge and we exchanged presents.

After the family had left and the girls had gone to bed, Lucius, Tristan and I cuddled up by the fire and whispered to Tristan.

"You know, you are my Christmas present Izzy, and this year, you gave me the best Christmas present, a son, I love you Isabelle Malfoy." Lucius whispered in my ear and started to pull me up the stairs.

"I'm glad; he's a present for everyone this year Lucius." I said as we reached our bedroom, Lucius put Tristan in his cot and got ready for bed, as did I.

Lucius and I snuggled up and bed and whispered loving things to one another.

"I love you Lucius, forever and always." I said and kissed him.

"As do I, Isabelle, forever and always." He said.

And we meant it.


End file.
